1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface processing system in the polishing technical field, and in particular, to the surface processing treatment for a work piece, including a valve, a water pipe and, a water faucet.
2. Related Art
In the manufacturing industry, in order to protect the quality and aesthetic appearance of the products, polishing and finishing of the work piece are important processes for molding of components. Some problems may exist in the casting shape and machining size for components of complex appearance, particularly water faucets for bathrooms, including deviation, variation on wall thickness and inconsistency in shapes and positions, for which the components could not be processed by special machine tools. Therefore, man power will required for processing on abrasive belt machine and cloth wheel machine. As heat will be generated by finishing and friction and a large amount of metallic dust will be produced in the process of finishing, such working conditions are harmful to humans. Moreover, thanks to instability of manual operation, the finishing depth can not be easily and precisely determined. Consequently, low operation efficiency is resulted and the uniformity and stability of polishing products could not be sufficiently guaranteed.
Moreover, the ordinary finishing and polishing mechanisms are too simple to achieve grinding on various complex curved surfaces from multiple axial directions, orientations and angles. Therefore, the existing finishing and polishing mechanisms could be used for efficient and precise processing and mostly have to depend on rough grinding by technicians, for which the polishing effect for various work pieces could not be guaranteed. Moreover, in the filed of polishers, the work piece generally could not be positioned precisely as a result of defects of the structure of equipment, and the work piece usually has to be grasped by hands when the work piece is being finished. The work piece is swung by both hands to different angles and different parts of the work price could be polished by the polisher, for which the work piece could not be conveniently finished or in a time and cost effective manner.